


A Little AkaKuro Family

by AgapantoBlu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adoption, AkaKuro Week, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu/pseuds/AgapantoBlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate AkaKuro Week 2015, seven drabbles about our phantom and our emperor family life.</p><p>***</p><p>1- Adoption - Akashi and Kuroko decide to adopt a child.<br/>2- Alone at home - Kuroko goes on a trip and Seijuro's left alone with their child but he suddenly stops answering the phone.<br/>3- Mommy - Akashi and Kuroko's son, Seiji, is calling for his "Mommy"; who should go?<br/>4- Scary - Midorima upholds Akashi's not that scary anymore, Seijuro's going to prove him wrong...or not?<br/>5- Definitely - Seiji's being bullied because he has two fathers; should Kuroko and Akashi intervene or...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoption

  
  
  
_ AkaKuro Week 2015 _   


  


**_1\. Adoption_ **

  
  
  


 

  


Akashi was sleeping on his crossed arms, uncaring of the computer light. Kuroko smiled briefly covering him with a blanket.  
When Seijuro worked at home, he always ended up falling asleep and Tetsuya had submitted to only checking on him, but while closing his pc he noticed the browser and the searched word shocked him.  
_Adoption._  
He peeked on his husband. He knew he had visited the orphanage he paid for, but never imagined that out-turn. Well, he being a kindergarten teacher never suffered for it, but it was human for Akashi to wish for a son.  
Thinking, Kuroko exited the room.  
   
“Good-morning, Tetsuya.”  
“Seijuro.”  
“… What?”  
“Let’s adopt, please.”  
 

  
  
  


[110 words]

 

 


	2. Alone at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko goes on a kindergarden one-day field-trip and Akashi stays home with their son. Seijuro stops answering the phone.

  
  
  
_AkaKuro Week 2015_  
  
   
**_2\. Alone at home_**  
  
   
He ran.  
He opened the door as if he left for months rather than for twelve hours and anxiously searched the room, but found nothing. Not even what should have been there.  
“Seijuro!” he shouted, dropping the objects for the kindergarden field-trip and running inside, “Seiji!”  
He entered his room terrified, but ended up sighing in relief.  
Akashi was sleeping and on his chest, asleep, there was a curled-up read-haired boy.  
Kuroko glared at the silent cell-phone showing from the bedpost the ton of missed calls, but then knelt beside the bed and caressed slowly his son’s head, holding Seijuro’s hand.  
It ended up with Tetsuya falling asleep like that.  
   
  
  
[110 words]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy AkaKuro day ;)


	3. 3- Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko's adoptive son, Seiji, is calling for his "mommy". Who should go?

  
  
  
_AkaKuro Week 2015_  
   
  
 _ **3\. Mommy**_  
  
   
Kuroko glared at Akashi while the Miracles stared, aghast.  
“Come on, Tetsuya,” Seijuro smirked, when Seiji called again for ‘Mommy’, “do you really want me to say out loud why _you_ are the mother?”  
If he were less apathetic, Kuroko would have blushed. Instead, he got up and marched to the living room.  
His vengeance came when he lifted the blue-eyed boy, but he began shaking his head and pointing out to Seijuro, shocking him.  
Seiji jumped in the read-head arms making everyone laugh and Akashi was going to say something, but the child kissed his nose-tip.  
“Mommy!” he exclaimed.  
   
“Tetsuya.”  
“Yes, Seijuro?”  
“From now on, _I_ am the mother.”  
   
  
[110 parole]  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely my favorite chapter of this collection :)
> 
> And Seiji shares Akashi's first kanji because I read this is a custom of Japanese ancient families. And the Akashi family is in the category -.-
> 
> Happy AkaKuro Week! :D


	4. 4 - Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima object that Akashi's no more that scary since when he got married, but Akashi proves him wrong...or not?

 

  
_AkaKuro Week 2015_

   
 **  
_4\. Scary_  
**

   
Akashi moved and smirked, then recuperated his golden pen and resumed playing with it.  
“You don’t have to worry, Shintarou.” he said, “Tetsuya and I are fine and Seiji is an amazing child.”  
“I know.” Midorima retorted moving a pawn, “I’m just saying you’re not that scary anymore.”  
Akashi moved and glared at the green-head.  
“I repeat I’m as ‘scary’ as always.”  
Right then, Kuroko walked beside him slipping the pen out of his hand to give it to Seiji as a toy.  
“I’ll return it later, Seijuro.” he absentmindedly said, returning to the house-works he was trying to do despite the boy in his arms.  
   
“Were you saying?”  
“Silence.”  
   
 

[110 words]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Middle of AkaKuro Week -.-
> 
> Come on, tell me I'm not the only one to see Sei as a whipped boyfriend XD
> 
> Happy AkaKuro Week! :D


	5. 5 - Definitely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiji's going to elementary school but he gets bullied because he has two fathers. Should Kuroko and Akashi intervene or...?

  
  
  
_AkaKuro Week 2015_  
  
   
 ** _5\. Definitely_**  
  
  
   
Kuroko restrained Akashi when the red-head stiffened, but he was having difficulties too: in front of the elementary school, some children were mocking Seiji for having two fathers. If the boy hadn’t asked for solve it alone, they would have already intervened.  
“ _Silence, peasants._ ” Seiji suddenly ordered his bullies, “The ones who can’t understand my papas are each other’s light and shadow don’t deserve my time nor my attention.”  
The scared boys backed off and the red-head royally entered the school without deigning them of a glare.  
   
“He’s definitely _your_ son, Seijuro.”  
“Did you hear those sentences, Tetsuya? He’s definitely _your_ son too.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“I’m proud of him.”  
“ _Definitely._ ”  
  
  
   
[110 words.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say children can be the cruelest, sometimes. True, but if children think some things is because someone taught them.  
> These drabbles are written to have fun and laugh a bit, but let's try to remember how many awful and sickening prejudices still exist in this world. There should be more Seijis, in my opinion.
> 
> Happy AkaKuro Week!


	6. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiji and Seijuro are having a shogi match. Who'll end up on top?

_AkaKuro Week 2015_

 

  
**_6\. Battle_**

 

Blue in red. Seijuro smirked, hand on his fist, staring at an unfazed Seiji.  
The eleven year-old made a move and the man's smile dropped. The younger one's lips quirked upward, but nothing else.  
"You should surrender, Father." the boy calmly said.  
Seijuro moved his Golden General and observed his enemy.  
"Quit fooling around, Seiji. I am absolute."  
"That's not what daddy says."  
"Your daddy's a different matter."  
The consequent eyes contest got interrupted by a voice from the kitchen: "Tofu's ready."  
 

"…Truce?"  
"The first to get there is absolute!"  
Seijuro pretended to jump at his son's challenge, but instead he stood back and watched fondly as his son ran. Knowing he'd lost at the small challenge, he smiled.  
  
  
 

[110 words]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply couldn't chose between them so I sent Saint Tetsuya to save the day XD
> 
> Happy AkaKuro Week!


	7. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are troubles between Seiji and Tetsuya. Seijuro tries to mediate.

_AkaKuro Week_  
  
  
 **7\. Peace**  
  
  
"It wasn't on purpose."  
"Fuck! I hate his bloody misdirection!"  
"Language, Seiji." Seijuro firmly scolded, but then sat beside his son, "Daddy thought you noticed him, he wasn't spying on you. He was searching for your uniform, he didn't know you were with a girl."  
"He scared her!"  
"He greeted her. She got scared. And daddy already apologized. He was crying, before."  
Seiji hesitated and lowered his gaze, clearly shocked at hearing about his daddy's tears.  
"…fine..." Seijuro sighed, getting up and exiting the room.  
  
Akashi smiled slightly to himself, spying on his husband and his as-red-as-his-hair-faced son, talking on the couch.  
He took his phone.  
"Reo, check this girl for me."  
  
  
[110 words]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is always sad to write "The End" but this collection is exactly like the AkaKuro Week, Completed.
> 
> Thank you very much to everybody who followed, read, left kudos, whatever! Thank you :D
> 
> Happy AkaKuro Week!
> 
> Agap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> My first work on this site, so I'm kind-of nervous. Also, English is not my mother language, so if you notice any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> What else? Happy AkaKuro Week! :D
> 
> Agap


End file.
